


A Wolf's Den

by Arrestzelle



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home to Bigby's apartment, Sebastian finds him smoking on the balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf's Den

With every apartment at the Woodlands came a balcony. For Bigby, there was a sliding door in the tiny living room that lead out to an even tinier balcony, where he loitered, either bright and early in the morning or at late hours, smoking away as he watches the sky. These occurrences he usually frequented alone, but after thirty minutes of standing at the railing of the balcony, the door slides open with a whispering noise.

“Figured I would find you out here,” Sebastian greets as he steps out into the breeze of the night, closing the door behind himself and joining Bigby by the railing. Bigby glances at him from the corner of his eye as he takes the last long drag of his fifth cigarette before reaching over to add it to the pile of cigarette buds in the ash tray by his elbow. 

“You're home late,” Bigby remarks as he flips open his cigarette pack to pluck out another. 

Sebastian hums and accepts Bigby's offer when he angles the pack towards him. He takes out one for himself and then leans in, cupping Bigby's hand, when Bigby raises his lighter in offering. Sighing after his first drag, Sebastian looks up at the sky, noticing a plane flying overhead.

“One of the leads was a solid one and we found ourselves busier than most nights,” he answers, throwing a fleeting glance to the other. Bigby eyes him for a moment before leaning in towards him suddenly, eyes closing, and takes two sniffs before wrinkling his nose and looking at Sebastian with a nasty, displeased scowl. Sebastian smirks a little.

Bigby grumbles, “You know I don't like--”

“--Joseph's cologne, I know,” Sebastian finishes for him, nudging him in the arm with a playful elbow. Bigby huffs. Sebastian smirks thinly around the cigarette as he says plainly, “Y'know, I think you just don't like _Joseph_.”

“He gets a little _too_ comfortable. I don't like it. Makes you stink like him,” Bigby growls. Sebastian snorts.

“I don't think he has a fixation with scent marking. He doesn't get close just to bother you,” Sebastian says, leaning into Bigby's shoulder as he reaches past him to add his quickly spent cigarette to the growing pile. “We're partners on the force, Big. Close proximity is bound to happen. We share an office.”

“Still. Doesn't mean you gotta rub up against each other. You _reek_.”

Throwing an exasperated hand up, Sebastian looks at him with a wry, amused smirk and reaches out to pat him on the hairy forearm, a sarcastic attempt at placating. Bigby shakes it off, making Sebastian chuckle.

“C'mon, Big. I just got back home from a long day. I nearly got stabbed by a guy wielding a rusty nail. The least you could do is give me a little kiss.” He lifts a hand to pointedly tap himself on the lips, arching a brow sarcastically. Bigby cracks a tiny wry smirk and eyes him.

“That explains the stink of pig shit on you.”

“Yeah. Some paranoid farmer spooked by our questioning. Wasn't the killer, but he has some promise considering the dexterity he had with that nail.”

Turning to face Sebastian, Bigby leans his side against the railing and gives Sebastian a little smile, his eyes narrowed and brow raised. Sebastian takes the cigarette from Bigby's mouth, reaches past him to put it out in the ash tray, and then steps closer, bringing a hand up to scratch Bigby under the chin over his stubble with blunt fingernails.

Bigby grins a little, showing pointed teeth. Sebastian reaches up to brush back the loose locks of Bigby's bangs, falling across his forehead rather than swept back into place like usual. Bigby takes a firm hold of Sebastian's tie, pulling him closer with a sharp demanding tug. Sebastian laughs lowly and brings his hand from Bigby's hair to slide it around the back of his neck, under dark locks. 

“You gonna join me in bed?” Sebastian asks as he looks into Bigby's golden eyes, shifting closer to him subtly. Bigby arches a thick brow. 

“You mean sleeping or...”

“I meant sleeping, but both works too.”

Bigby's lips curl up into light, dry smile. 

“Maybe. I could get a call from Snow any minute so I'd rather not sleep through it.”

Sebastian frowns lightly, though his frustration doesn't show on his face. The concern did though, even if it was faint.

“How many days has it been since you slept?”

Bigby shrugs and to silence him, he leans in to finally kiss him. Sebastian exhales heavily through his nose and returns it, though without as much eagerness as he had minutes ago. Bigby keeps it simple with a few gentle purses of his rough mouth before leaning away and looking at Sebastian with a tired smile.

“Maybe she'll forgive me,” he says lowly, bringing his hand up from Sebastian's tie to press a curled finger under his chin in an affectionate gesture. Then he tilts his head towards the sliding door. Sebastian manages to tame his pleased smile and nods. Bigby grabs the full ashtray before standing from the rail. He takes Sebastian by the hand and though it was unneeded, pulled him to the sliding door and pushed it open with his foot.

 

Once in their bedroom, the door closed and drapes blocking out the moonlight, Bigby lets Sebastian's hand go and then kicks off his jeans before collapsing onto their bed like a falling tree. The bed squeaks loudly in protest, shaking violently from the sudden heavy weight. Sebastian smirks to himself as he changes into his pyjama pants lazily. He joins Bigby on the bed and then pulls the thick duvet over himself and Bigby's motionless body

“That tired?” He muses as he settles in beside him, leaning over to the nightstand to enable the alarm. Bigby grunts and then sluggishly slides closer to him, hooking a comfortably warm arm around Sebastian's bare midsection. He tugs him closer as he wiggles himself further under the duvet. Sebastian watches the top of Bigby's head as he makes his way closer to Sebastian, ultimately sticking his nose against his neck and sniffing quietly, arm tightening possessively around him. Sebastian can't repress the little smile that tugs at his mouth.

Bigby huffs against his skin and then settles against his side, satisfied now that he thorough smelled like his own scent and cigarette smoke. Sebastian sets his hand on Bigby's bicep and asks tiredly, “Should I set an alarm so you can get up soon?”

“...Nah. It's not that big an issue,” Bigby grumbles from under the blanket. 

“Will Snow burst down the door and drag you out of bed if you don't get up?”

“If she can even manage it.”

Sebastian snorts with amusement.

They both fall silent after that and then after a solid three minutes, Bigby is snoring away, low rumbling noises in his chest that make it more difficult for Sebastian to fall asleep. 

Though he does manage it after a long ten minutes, mostly thanks to the fact Bigby was warmer than humans and radiated heat, which soothed Sebastian into a comfortable sleep despite the endless snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com


End file.
